Layne Cosloff (N.T)
History True Alpha: The New Timeline True Alpha: Origin part 1 and 2 When he was in 7th grade through senior. He studied and trained in the academy so he can be a good police officer. He is good friends with Jason and Kyle. After senior year, he got accepted to be a police officer in Colorado City Police Department. During his high school years, he started to fall in love with a woman who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than him. She is very attractive. Layne and Lana started dating a year after they were friends. They became very involved to one another. They became very Romantic to each other. They became boyfriend and girlfriend. In 1990, There was a crisis in Bank of Colorado. Layne had to face that threat. Layne and his team went to the bank and they saw bombs on them and they were doing suicide bombing. Layne tried to persuade the bombers to get out of the bank and go to the cars immediately but it was unsuccessful. Jason saved everybody including layne from the building and the building exploded. Jason and Layne walked together to Lana's place. They went home. Layne woke up Lana, Lana was really thrilled and they had an emotional reunion. The day after the incident, Jason decided to tell layne and his sister about his secret. Jason explained how he became the True Alpha. Layne finally knew about the True Alpha roaming in the city. Lana was hurting because she was betrayed by her own brother. Layne comforted and tell her what is best for her to forgive her brother and to love him. Layne and Jason both got closer, they went to Texas Roadhouse to hangout so they can have their men time. Layne decided to propose to Lana in the Police station. Layne made an emotional speech to Lana, she was getting emotional and she saw layne bowing on one knee and he asked, "Will you marry me"? Lana said, "Yes". They both kissed passionately and they both told their families the good news. Layne feels very lucky to be a married man to his woman. Layne and Lana had a casual wedding they had friends and family, not a lot of guests. They had their pastor to marry them. Layne was really happy and he talked with his friends and family members. Layne is very excited to be a married man to the woman of his dreams. Layne wanted Jason to check up on Lana to see if she was okay. The ceremony was starting Jason and Paul both walked Lana down the aisle. Layne was really happy seeing her. The wedding was happening and Layne and Lana did their vows and it was emotional even for Lily and then they became Mr. and Mrs. Cosloff. They had a reception at a mansion. The reception was wonderful. Layne danced with his mother and it was really emotional. The reception had a buffet and it was awesome. Layne and Lana enjoyed their wedding day. In their honeymoon, they went to Hawaii for a month. Layne enjoyed the honeymoon because he needed a long vacation from the Police Department. One of these days, he will be changing his schedule so he can have time for his wife and his future children. She was very thrilled that she became Mrs. Cosloff. Lana decided to talk to Layne about everything how happy she is. Lana explained to Layne that she is very lucky to have him as her husband. Lana is glad that she has the life she ever wanted. Layne was watching the news channel to see what crimes are going on. Lana told Layne about her dreams what their life will be like and it is all happiness. Lana told him about their future children. Layne understood and he was very happy to hear all about this. Layne told her that he wanted that life too. Lana was so happy to hear that and she cried happily. Layne and Lana decided to have Sex. Lana actually wanted it. They consummated the marriage. They went to dinner in a Hawaiian place to celebrate their honeymoon. Layne never wanted it to end. The day after Layne and Lana made love, Lana discovered that she got pregnant. She was very thrilled. Lana said, "I am pregnant". That is the dream that she was waiting for her whole life. Lana is very committed to be a mother to her baby. Lana was touching her stomach all day. She was talking to the baby. She is loving the baby already. She would love it even if it is a boy or girl. She wants to take care of it, love it and cherish it. Lana went to the world prayer center and talked to God privately. She thanked him for everything. She wanted God to lead her new baby the way of a life that he/she deserves. Lana was talking to God about her insecurities and her doubts and God healed her and motivated her to be a great mother to that baby. After Layne got home, Lana was very happy and she kissed him. Layne wanted to know why she is in a good mood. Lana explained to him that she is pregnant. She found out today. Layne was excited he swooped her off her feet. They kissed. Lana started breaking down crying happily. She feels very lucky to have a child. Layne said, "Why are you crying"? Lana said, "I am sorry honey, it is just that I am so happy that my wish came true, I love you so much". Lana and Layne kissed. During the pregnancy, their marriage became strained, they haven't been having enough time for each other, they spent less time together because of Layne's police work. Lana grew more and more insecure, she felt left out. She was depressed all the time. She decided to put her foot down and she said, "this needs to change right now". Layne said, "What do you mean honey"? Lana said, "We have been strained from each other from a long time, you have been focusing on your job more than your own family, please Layne, I really need you today, I need us, please take shifts, so we can have a happy family, I just don't want to lose from this, please". Lana was crying, Layne comforted his pregnant wife, Layne agreed to spend less time at the P.D. It really made Lana happy. They had a passionate kiss that change their relationship into a good direction. Layne and Lana were in bed, they were spending quality time together. They really need to heal their marriage. Lana said, "You are the only man for me, I love you, you are my life, I want you to be in our son's life". Layne said, "I understand, I will never break your heart or strain our marriage". Lana said, "That is what I want to hear". 4 months later Lana felt her water broke and it was 12:30 am and Lana was in huge amount of pain. Layne saw her in pain. Layne and Lana went to the hospital and Lana was pregnant on May 19th 1996 at 1:00 am. Lana spent hours in the hospital for her to get in labor. Lana was very emotional and agitated even stressed out and she wanted the baby out of her stomach. It took 10 hours for the baby to come out. When Lana finally got the feeling she pushed her baby boy out of her stomach. She was so astonished of her new baby boy and she wanted to hold him and she was crying happily. Lana gave him a name which was David Cosloff. Lana liked the name David because it is a name for a strong and powerful person that would sacrifice himself for others. Layne really loved that name. Layne was really happy being a day. He wanted to do man stuff with his son when he grows up. In 2005, David was 9 years old and Deborah was 6. Layne and Lana were dealing with Lisa's abuse and it should stop so Layne is thinking of putting a restraining order between Lisa and her abusive husband Craig. Lana agreed about the situation. While Lana tried to contact Jason, Layne gave Craig a restraining order. Both of them had a heated argument. Lana wanted to find her brother because she hasn't seen him or heard from him in months and years. Lana wanted Layne and the police department to find him. Lana is very distraught that she thinks that he is dead. Lana is very worried and also stressed. Lana has been having mental breakdowns because of her brother's disappearance. Layne was her emotional support. Layne will do whatever he can to find Jason and bring him home. Layne heard on a police scanner that there was an incident by the town hall so, Layne brought all the resources he really needed to encounter Jason. Layne brought Jason to the station, they had to restrain him. Layne had to interrogate his brother in law. Layne found out about Project Superhuman. That is why Jason's powers are very enhanced, because of that type of serum. After Jason's memories came back, they hung out and they talked about Project Superhuman. In 2006 through 2007, Lana had Leukemia cancer. The doctor said that she might died in 3 years. Lana is very upset. Lana decided to keep it to herself and not to tell the family. Lana is fearing for her life. Lana wanted to be there for her children to grow up and have happily marriages and they could have kids of their own. In 2007, Lana really felt the cancer. It was on David's 11th birthday. Lana was shaking. Jason and Layne were concerned of her. Lana fell, The family were worried for Lana. Jason decided to make a serum that could remove the cancer and she won't turn into a creature. Jason gave her the shot. It took about an hour to make it active. At that time the enhancers weren't improved back then. David and Deborah were sad but Deborah was really upset that she would lose her mother. David comforted his little sister, Deborah was wailing. Jason said, "Come on big sis, you got to make it". An hour later, Lana woke up and she felt like 150%. Lana felt happier and she felt better than she had ever been. Lana didn't realize that the cure gave her back the fertilized eggs. Lana didn't want to create more children though. Lana is fine for what she has. Lana been cured for 6 months she has been doing great. She has been active and fit. Lana feels like a teenager all over again. Lana feels happier. She has been socializing with her friends. She has been going out with her family. She has been spending more time with the children. David, Deborah, Kimberly and Brooke are very happy that Lana is alive. Lana is grateful that she is alive as well. Lana promised that she won't leave her children for a long time. Lana has been having romantic dates with Layne. They had a better sex life. Lana is more sexually active to her husband after being cured. Lana has changed a lot ever since her cure. Lana and David had a moment together. David said, "I am very grateful that you are alive mom". Lana said, "Me too, when I had Leukemia I thought I was going to die but I am very grateful that I am alive too, I want to be here for you and the family, you are my priority and I want to be here when you graduation even get married and have kids of your own". David said, "Thank you mom". David and Lana hugged for a moment of time. Lana kissed David on the cheek. 1 year later, Lana got a call from the hospital and the doctor said that her parents are in the hospital and they are dying. Lana dropped to her knees and she covered her face and started sobbing because her parents mean a lot to her. David, Layne and Jason all comforted her and they went to the hospital. Lana spent most of her time in parents' hospital room. She was really upset and she doesn't want to let them go. Lana was really distraught of her parents. Jason came to the room as well they comfort each other. Lana was crying hysterically and Jason was really quiet. Lana doesn't know what to do and how to handle this. Jason doesn't know either. David decided to come to the room. Lana hugged her son for comfort and she cried on him. Lana held him tightly and she kissed him. The machine went off and Lana was bursting into tears and she ran out of the room. Lana screamed outside. Lana cried non stop. Lana had a terrible time at the funeral and she couldn't say something to her parents. She was too hurt to speak but Angela said something nice. As time went on, Lana had been hurting for sometime. She was trying to do stuff that made her happy. Lana felt better bit by bit. Lana had comfort from her family. True Alpha: Homecoming While Lana was in an emotional breakdown but her husband Layne Cosloff was comforting her while David was in a coma, Layne went to the chapel. Julie stayed in the waiting room. Lana cried hysterically. Layne touched her shoulder. Lana leaned onto her husband and they hugged. All the family decided to eat out, Layne, Lana, Jason, Angela, Julie Scott, Deborah even David went out to BJ's. Julie and Scott sat with David and Deborah. They are having a wonderful time and they were talking about different things. Julie and Scott were fussing over David and Deborah, it was pretty cute because the four are really close. Layne, Lana, Jason and Angela were just reminisce old times. C.R.O.W kept attacking the city. The police came. Layne said, "Fire". All the policemen fired at C.R.O.W. C.R.O.W said, "They really think that bullets could hurt me think again". C.R.O.W almost flew to them but a flash of speed hit him. C.R.O.W. hit to the ground. True Alpha said, "You are not going to hurt anyone else C.R.O.W." C.R.O.W said, "Think again". He launched a net to True Alpha. He flew again. Ashley was out and she was walking around she saw chaos near her. C.R.O.W said, "Hey Pretty lady". C.R.O.W grabbed Ashley and she screamed and they flew. True Alpha got the net off of him by phasing. True Alpha yelled, "Ashley"! Ashley said, "Get off of me, HELP"! True Alpha said, "Let her go". C.R.O.W said, "Okay". He dropped Ashley. True Alpha got Ashley Smith. Ashley said, "Thank you for saving me from that thing". True Alpha said, "Go to the cops". True Alpha ran off to C.R.O.W. C.R.O.W came to the location where Julie and Deborah are. Deborah said, "What is that"? Julie said, "I don't know". Deborah and Julie both screamed and True Alpha lunged at C.R.O.W David and Layne spent quality time together as a father and a son, they went to Drifters to get their good burgers. They sat together and they were talking about stuff. Layne wanted to talk about Ashley. Layne knows that David has feelings for Ashley because Lana told him. David said, "Well today, Ashley and I were at the park we were talking about each other, Ashley told me that she has been in love with me and had a crush on me for awhile, I told her about how I feel about her and how she means to me and after that we kissed". Layne said, "I am very happy for you, are you guys now dating"? David said, "Not yet we both agreed we are going to date in junior year". Layne said, "Well I am happy for you". Layne and David hugged and exited Drifters. Layne got a call and he found out that Matt Collins is back to town. True Alpha: Against All Odds True Alpha: Beneath The Earth True Alpha: Darkness True Alpha: Renew Your Vows True Alpha: Collateral True Alpha: Wrath of The Reaper True Alpha: Order of The Sinister True Alpha: Below Zero True Alpha: Tornado True Alpha: Master Mind True Alpha: Revenge Of The Nightmare True Alpha: The Greatest Battle =